sakura hidden feelings
by angelicwings1
Summary: different from the actual novel, this is sakura true hidden feelings before she completely let him go
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this will be short chapters of sakura hidden feelings, baste on the novel, but it will be nothing like that peice of crap. Yes its not about them ending up,i know, but its just how it led up to her giving up her soul mate. also it will connect to road to ninja don't know how yet, but it will**

* * *

everyone was standing patiently, waiting for me to make my appearance, well except for my father, because he was my escort. grabbing my hand he couldn't believe that i was finally getting married neither could I, I mean is it wrong to forget who your marring to...ok maybe it is, but hey i'm not perfect, but seriously who could it be? i thought, while walking towards my friends.

while walking everyone was whispering, and looking at me, i was a little nervous because this was it, the big give away. once my dad hand me over, i will lose my freedom, I thought, ok maybe i'm exaggerating to much. when i got closer to my husband, my dad put my hand in his and pat his back. He smiles and look at me, giving me goose bumps, not the i just saw a ghost kind, but its the one that makes our heartbeat and your stomach flutter.

once lady tsunade say the magic word, my husband slowly lift my veil. I held my breath waiting until finally i look up to see none other than that idiot. "NARUTO!" I screamed, opening my eyes.

Meanwhile, a sleepy naruto woke up from his beautiful sleep, while holding his pillow drooling. "huh?... what?" he says confuse with his eyes still close, before falling on the bed and going back to sleep.

* * *

"sai, i need your help" i said while staring at my teammate

"what is it sakura?"

"the thing is...i mean...its ridiculous" i said trying to explain myself

sai, just stared at me patiently waiting for my answer, i sigh before telling him about my dream. After explaining to him he rub his chin, while thinking. "this is no big deal, sakura" he said putting his paint brush down

"what do you mean, no big deal" i said angry " we're talking about naruto here, If you haven't noticed, he's dating hinata. I cant keep having dreams about someone else boyfriend" i practically scream

sai just look at me and showed me his sketchbook. " what is this ?" i said looking at our picture, well more like me and naruto painting. " i decided upon myself to sketch every memorable moments we all share, and draw our expression to get a better understanding on human emotion" he told me

"ok, but how does this relate to my problem?" i asked

"take a look at your expression sakura, read it and tell me what you see" he says to me; I sigh before looking through his painting, i couldn't help but smile when i see naruto and i hugging. I was about to skip to the next page, when i saw something that caught my eyes. those eyes i thought, they're filled with so much warmth, it makes my stomach flutter. "do you see something you like sakura?" he says knowingly, making me blush " ah nope... not yet" i lied closing the book

I quickly got up and look at him, " can i borrow this sai" i asked

"sure, but sakura do you understand the meaning of your dream"

"no" i said plainly

"ok listen sakura, if you keep having these dreams it means your subconscious is trying to tell you something" he said

"tell me what?" i asked

" i don't know, only you know" he said, before leaving me to my thoughts

* * *

that night,i went through each pictures, trying to figure out what sai was talking about. when i still didnt get it, i decided to call it a night, just when i was about to put the book away. a picture slip from the book, "huh, whats this?" i thought picking up the picture, I turned it around to see a young me being kissed by sasuke, " i smiled, and thought about that day, the day sasuke made me feel special, but "how does sai know about this" i said thinking

"wait a minute... whiskers" i said " don't tell me... NARUTO?" i said still couldnt believe it.

* * *

**so thats it for today, unless i decide to do more, right now i need to find something else to do beside naruto. also please ignore my grammar and error **


	2. Chapter 2

**so last chapter sakura found something very interesting, i wonder what will happen next, but anyway, if i have time i'll update my stories, but it will take some time so i hope you can be patient. sorry for my grammar and stuff i'm not good with english**

* * *

" so forehead what can i do for you" my friend said, I blushed at the attire she was wearing, _sometimes i wonder about ino and her outfit, _i thought " ino what are you doing here?" i asked

" well...this is my boyfriend house, and we were in the middle of having dirty sex before you showed up" she said earning a blush from me; " oh" i said before adding " i need to talk to sai"

ino stared at me for a second before smiling and opening the door " well come in already" she said, once i was inside i saw sai walking to the living room with his shirt unbutton, he was wearing a black pants and glasses. _sometimes i forget how handsome sai is, he might look like sasuke, but they both have a distinguish feature that makes them different. _

ino walk told sai that i was here and she whisper something to his ears, before going to the bedroom smiling. sai pale face was tinted red for a second before clearing his voice and look up at me. " so sakura what brings you by" he said

"can you explain to me how you know about this picture?" i said putting the picture on the table, sai grab the picture before smiling, " ah this.. well remember that time i was working for danzo, he told me to keep an eye on Naruto and update him on his every move, so i painted him disguising himself as sasuke and giving you a kiss" he said smiling at the picture

"are you sure this was Naruto" I asked, earning a bank stare from sai, " i take my work very seriously sakura, and my paintings are never wrong" he said before adding " besides i know your not oblivious enough to not see the whiskers on his cheeks" he says making me look down, by this time ino walk in and say next to sai, she looks at the picture and gasp, " forehead, isn't this the day you fell in love with sasuke, i remember you told me about this" she says before looking closer

" wait a second, isn't that naruto?" she asks examine the picture before gasping " i guess it wasn't sasuke you fell for that day, but Naruto" she says

hearing ino say that made me feel some kind of way, for some reason my heart was pounding, " your wrong ino, i love sasuke" i said , she gave me the pity look and sigh before saying " look sakura, theirs something we haven't told you yet"

" what is it?"

" the truth is, before the war you personally told me something, that you made me swear not to tell" she said" but with your condition, i have no choice but to say it; you told me before the war that you like Naruto, and what you felt for sasuke is different from Naruto"

_this cant be true, if i said this how come i don't remember it_, i thought before remembering what ino said " condition? what are you talking about"

they both look at each other before sai reply " well during the war, somehow you ended up loosen half of your memories. gara told us that it had something to do with Naruto, something most of trigger your emotion to the extent that you decided to forget it completely"

" But i feel fine, i don't feel anything missing" i said before adding " do you know what it was?"

" man lady tsunade is gonna kill me, but she told me that it had to do with Naruto almost dying, she also said that you used half of your chakra to save him causing some kind of mental breakdown." she said

i listened to everything she said, and tried to remember something, but once again i got nothing. all i had was questions like why didn't they tell me? does Naruto knows? if it was long ago how come my memories is not back yet? and if i was in love with Naruto, did i just blew it? all these question were running through my head, and theirs only one person who can give me the answer.

**to be continued**


End file.
